


Reverse The Trope

by AmberKomTrikru



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F, Heda's back
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8528335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberKomTrikru/pseuds/AmberKomTrikru
Summary: Commander Lexa will come back. In the future.





	1. The Sky Side: 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a NEW Clexa story.  
> It's not about the past time we have, but about the FUTURE we all fight for. Since THE100's writers never know how to make their show better, so here's a idea. Don't worry about anything happened in this story, Clexa is definitely the Endgame.  
> If you like this story, please tell other clexa fans about it. If you have any question, please contact with me:  
> my twitter is @Daeon4.  
> This writing will take a very long time to finish, since I'm not a English speaker. And please don't mind my poor writing skills and grammar mistakes .  
> Thank you very much for reading this story.  
> May we reverse the trope.

_"Clarke, are you OK?"_

  
Hearing Abby's voices, Clarke took her eyes off the starry sky.  
"I'm fine, mom. I'm just...looking at the stars."  
She looks dazed as she speaks, managing only a weak smile.  
_"I am sorry. I should realize your feeling earlier."_

“I can’t just let my emotion bother everyone."

_"Oh no, honey. No one can blame you for feeling the pain. You’re always the one whose suffering is most. "_

“I’m not. She was.”

_"But she would never want to turn you into this."_

Abby came forward and tenderly embraced her daughter.

“——Yeah. She always thought about what’s good to me, while I never did that to her. If I could look out for her side even just ONE time, that damn accident might not gonna happen."

 _"If I was in charge before, maybe that would be different. I’m so sorry."  
_ Abby came forward and tenderly embraced her daughter.

“No, it’s me. It’s me.”

Clarke's low voice trembles. Tears rolled from her eyes, then landed on her mom's shoulder. Abby can't say anything comforting, just hugging her heart-broken girl, who had kept quiet for days and now can’t help breaking out.

_“I am so sorry.”_

 

Later, Clarke leaves the embrace, and dries out her tears.  
_"Does it work?"_  
"Yep, mom, thank you. I just…feel tired. I will be fine but just need a break. You may go to do your own work, since there're so many problems in Arkadia. We can talk some other time. "

 _"Alright, honey. Just don't about too much things, OK?"_  
Abby gave her a kiss, and let her sitting on the grass under the sky.

  
The stars are so beautiful. Hundreds of them are shining overhead, but no anyone brings hope and light to her. They are too far away from her, just like the one she lost. Just like she used to live with stars, and then one day she suddenly lost the chance to touch them.  
They twinkle, like Heda's beautiful eyes, brightly, limpidly.

  
She is immersed in sadness again, and can't help wanting to ask:  
"Are you there?"

  
No one can reply her but except the silence.

 


	2. The Ground Side: 0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa's choice.

 

  
"I'll always be with you."

  
Knowing that she can't keep her promise, she thought this might be the best respond she can give.  
She took these words out, then ran into the boundless dark night.

  
It's a deep sleep in the flame. Time passed. Once it chooses its successor, her mind will be replaced little by little, as like what she did to those predecessors.

  
At the moment the flame was activated, she woke up.  
Somenone is going to inherit it. 

She felt the effect, and was ready to accept that. Anyway, her spirit will be with the sky girl. She has to believe so.

Strange feelings suddenly came over her.

She ambiguously saw someone standing before her, through other’s eyes.

That one is trying to suppress her emotions, but she can clearly detect her feelings in her voice.

How she wish she could come up to the girl and hug her tight immediately. But she can’t control other’s body.

She needn’t hide her feelings anymore. She wanna shout her name, dry her tears, hear her voices, smell her breath, touch her warmth.

But the only thing she can do is staring the beautiful blue eyes, most likely the best thing she could ever find from sky.

All she wishes is to have the time freezes right here, even just few seconds more. The truth is, she would want to let her eyes rest long on the thing that have become dear to her, so that she could take the memory of it with her into the night which is coming soon.

Then darkness comes again.

 

Death is not the end. She definitely understood and would never be scared of it. However, she feels a little afraid about losing the happiness she found from her.

She realizes that’s not a desire as Commander, but simply as the person named Lexa Kom Trikru.

——OUR FIGHT IS NOT OVER.

Her heart is telling herself that. Nothing can force her to be heartless now.

So if there is any possibility, she will try. If there is another choice, she will choose. If there is any way to come back to her love, she will find.

 

Something attracts her attention from the chaos. It's a residue of A.L.I.E.'s system, the City Of Light's network.

The controller was destroyed, so she is the only one who can get into it.

The city has been falling down. The lights don't shining, everywhere is dark, except one piece.

It's a faint starlight so far away, seems to be terminal out of here.

 

This, is the other way. Whatever it will be on the other side.

 

She leaved the City Of Light, trying to move her mind to that unknown place.

She doesn’t know how it works, but it’s a hope.

The transmission is difficult. Her spirit is being absorbed by the local server.

So many things are losing in the data stream. Knowledge, feelings, memories.

She tried to preserve the one small piece of all, but became unconscious little by little.

This piece——is the most precious thing of all she ever had.

No matter what will happen in the unknown tomorrow, if this tomorrow can come, she will come back to her.

Soon or later.

 

**“May we meet again.”**

And then, the “A.I.” named Lexa shut down.


	3. The Sky Side: 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke doesn't look too well but she is trying to hide it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Calm down.   
> It's a fall from power and regaining it in the future.

_“Gosh, you just lied in here all last night? You'll catch a cold.”_

“Isn’t it a normal thing for me?”

She said that to Monty, stretching herself. The mornings begin chilly. The ground is overcast by the mist.

 She went to the main camp of Arkadia. After several weeks of reconstruction, the area has restored order, but they still have a lot of work to do. As the leader of young people, she can't lie down on her job for too long.

 

“Raven. How you're doing? ”

She walked into the workshop, asked Raven who has dove into her work. Raven picked herself up and beat the dust from her clothes, and said,

_“Almost done. The servers are able to be connected. But we need more devices, or they can’t process so much data.”_

“I know, I already told Bellamy about that thing, they’ll work on it. At least we should have the connection with Polis as soon as possible.”

_“Leave it to me. By the way, Clarke…”_

“Is there anything else?”

“ _Are you OK?”_

“What?”

Raven shot a worried look at her and said,

_“You don't look too well. I know you’re so strong, but at this time you needn’t to force yourself like that. For now it’s OK to let someone else to do the job.”_

Clarke is silent for a moment, and saying dryly:

“No. This is my job. It’ll be disrespectful if Wanheda doesn’t meet personally with Lun…with Heda. That’s all.”

…And she will never do anything better if I don’t watch her.

She kept that word to herself.

_“…Fine. If you really think so. ”_

Meanwhile, Monty came in carrying a pile of parts, casting a puzzled glance at her departing figure.

_“Don’t you think…she’s gonna drive herself crazy?  ”_

_“She already was.”_

Raven sighed and saw her leave.

 

 

A few days ago, Clarke performed the Ascension Ritual, as the _fleimkepa_.

Luna finally accepted their request, since she’s the only nightblood for now. And Clarke had to accept that as well, even though she never accept it in her heart.

So she didn’t say anything.

She just stared the chip for a while, fought back a tear, and then finished the ritual.

However, after that day, she has become so quiet. She even didn’t speak any word outside of work, just looked up at night like yesterday.

 

 

Nobody's ever heard at the last moment she held the chip, there was only one word in gently.

“May we meet again.”


End file.
